Teacher's pet
by IfakeoutI
Summary: After a long day of staying after school to tutor the most mathematically challenged kid she knows Anko wants to come home, and have a quiet night with her husband, but he is always working late at least thats what he tells her.NaruxAnko. Easy going write
1. Chapter 1

Teacher's pet

A cold hearted betrayal

Hello guys it's me again with another story that came to me all of a sudden R&R

This contains a lemon squeeze.

I do Not own Naruto in any way.

**XXXX**

He kisses her neck as he whispers sweet words of love into her ear. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders as he slowly enters her, a soft moan escaping her lip as his length makes its way into her womanhood. He slowly begins to move in and out with a grunt of pleasure in between each thrust. She stares into his eyes and moans an 'I love you' as he continues to make passionate love to her. He picks up speed as she moans his name in lust. She begins to move her hips meeting his thrust as they both begin to lose control to the amazing feeling that you get when you know you're about to reach your limit to the sinful pleasure.

She yells his name once more before her walls squeezes his penis making him burst. He looks into her red eyes before kissing her lovingly, pulls out, throws the condom away, and lies down as she cuddles with him.

She lies down on his chest and begins to listen to his heartbeat as it begins to slow down after their love making and begins to enjoy the warmth he gives off. He puts an arm around her shoulder securing her place next to him.

She mumbles his name lovingly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, exhausted.

He strokes her hair as she falls asleep and once he hears her calm breathing he takes it as a sign that she is finally asleep, and begins to close his eyes so he could slumber as well until his phone begins to vibrate indicating he is receiving a text message.

He reaches for his phone with his free hand not wanting to disturb his lover, and looks at the message. It's from his wife who is asking where he is. He sends a message telling her that he is still at work, and that he was told he needed to stay late at the hospital. His wife sends him a message saying she understands, and whishes him a good night.

He lies back down and begins to stroke the woman's hair again until he drifts off to sleep; not having any regrets what so ever.

::::::

He wakes up when the smell of breakfast hits his noise. He puts on his boxers and a whiter t-shirt before making his way towards the bedroom door, and made his way toward the kitchen where the smell was coming from. He calls out her name, "Kurenai?"

She answers his call, "I'm in here Kakashi."

**That is the prologue if I get good feed back I will begin the next chap asap, but if I don't then I will work on my other stories and begin the next chap later on so R&R, guys and gals**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, it's me fakeout with another little chap of Teacher's Pet. I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story, but the ones I did get made me rather happy so I made this one, hope you enjoy. I also didn't have time to proof read this sorry for any mistakes.**

_**I don't own Naruto by the way 'the more you know'**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Happy birthday sensei!

"Mrs. Hatake, I need some help with my homework do you have sometime," a blond student asked as he walked into her room.

The Teacher who was sending a text to her husband before he walked closed her phone, and looked up at the student who had one of his iPod headphones in one of his ears making her irritated.

"Sure I got time, but first take those damn things out of your ears."

Naruto pulled out the headphones and handed her a paper that was filled with formulas. As the Mrs. Hatake looked over the paper her eye began to twitch, she had just went over this material today, and he was already asking for help. She looked up to glare at him, and saw him smiling he obviously already knew that she was irritated.

"Naruto, what the hell I just went over this material today. Where you even paying attention to me, or were you just spacing out again," his mathematics' teacher yelled as she chunked an eraser at his face.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, and grumbled about child protection services, and mentally unstable teacher.

"So what are you having problems with," the Teacher asked wanting to hurry up and get home to her husband.

"Heh, heh well the thing is I… kind of don't really understand any of it," Naruto replied scratching his head in embarrassment.

His Teacher looked at Naruto irritably. How could he have missed out on her whole lesson what was he doing while she was going over all the details? "Naruto are you serious, I spent the whole class on that one lesson, so how the hell did you miss the whole thing."

Naruto began to feel the blood flow to his face, he couldn't tell her the real reason he wasn't paying attention in her class, so he chose to lie to her face. "Shikamaru and I were talking about what we where going to do over the weekend."

"What, then why isn't he here with you," the Teacher asked irritated knowing that two students ignored her lesson.

"Please, you and I both know that he could probably teach me this stuff."

"Then why aren't you at his house then instead," she said agitated since he implied that a student could do her job better than herself.

Naruto took a thinking pose as if wondering why he hadn't just gone to his friend's house instead.

"Ya know, you have a point he does have an Xbox, snacks, and best of all he doesn't have an attitude like yours," he ended with a smirk.

"Shut up, before I give you detention."

"Ah, you wouldn't give your favorite student detention now, would you," Naruto asked cheerfully.

"When I have a favorite student we'll find out, but for right now don't press your luck, gaki," she said with a grin.

"Ouch, your hurtful words wound me so," Naruto over dramatically claimed. _'Eat your heart out, Shakespeare.'_

"What ever, stop being a drama queen, and show me the work you got done so far. I want to get home already my husband is suppose to take me out for my birthday," she said honestly wanting to get home to enjoy the anniversary of her birth.

"Oh yea, that reminds me," Naruto said snapping his fingers like he just remember something he needed to do after school.

"Here, I got this for you. I remembered you saying your birthday was coming up last week," Naruto said fishing out a white envelope from his backpack.

"Oh, that's sweet of you Naruto, but you didn't have to… ok what did you do that your brown noising me," she asked knowing Naruto's character.

"Ouch, two blows Mrs. Hatake, do you wield no mercy… all though if you by chance want to look the other way when I get a detention. I wouldn't complain."

Both looked at each other for a small period of time until they filled the room with their laughter.

She would never admit it, but Naruto was probably one of her favorite students. While he did not get remarkable grades in her class, he was always able to make it pass the passing point every semester. And he always knew how to make her laugh especially when she needed it.

"Ok, ok," the Teacher said calming down. "Let's hurry up it's a Friday, and I am sure you have something to do so lets hurry up."

Naruto chuckled one more time before pulling a chair to her desk to begin the lesson. After all she was right he did have somewhere to be later.

Scene change

"And that's all there is to it," Naruto's teacher said after an hour of going over the material.

"Wow, that was pretty easy actually, thanks for the help," Naruto said as he finished the last question on his paper.

She waved off his thanks since it was after all her job to help students. "No it's alright it is my job after all. Although I am actually surprised you got it as quick as you did, good job."

"Well you know, I'm just that good," Naruto said with a confident smirk as he stretched in his seat.

"Yea, sure what ever you think," she replied rolling her eyes'.

"Glad we agree," Naruto said knowing she was making fun of him. "Hope you enjoy your birthday, sempai," he yelled as he made his way out of the class room.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoy your weekend, just don't do anything too stupid, okay," she yelled back.

Naruto waved over his shoulder, and left the room leaving his Teacher alone so she could gather her stuff, and head home to her husband.

Scene Change

She pulled up into her driveway in her blue Volvo. After she pulled the shift into park she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and stared at it. No new messages. She had sent the text almost two hours ago, and while she usually doesn't worry it was beginning to get late so she couldn't help it. She sent him a message asking where he was, and if he was ok.

She stepped out of her car, and made her way to her and her husband's one story house. She dug her hand into her pocket, and opened the door before heading into her and her husband's house.

The woman walked up to her counter, and places her purse and keys on the flat surface before going to her answering machine and pressed the play button.

"Hey there Anko, it's me Hana, I was just calling to say happy birthday and that I am sorry I couldn't make it, but my mom needed my help at the vet hope you're enjoying your birthday."

The answering machine kept on playing more messages wishing her happy birthday from more friends and family as she took the in her hair out letting he hair fall slightly past her shoulders.

She kept on listing to all the congratulations her answering machine had until the final one which was from her best friend, and the woman that stood in her wedding as her maid of honor.

"Hey Anko, it's me Kurenai anyway I hope you have a happy birthday sorry I can't help throw a party, or something, but I had a family emergency hope you understand, bye."

She wasn't surprised, after all Kurenai had told her that her aunt was pregnant and that she was going into labor, and left work to head over to the hospital were Kakashi worked.

Anko pressed the delete button on the device as she poured herself a glass of red wine, her favorite. Right as she was about to sit down and enjoy some television with her wine she heard the intro to Airplanes by B.O.B going off.

She picked up her phone and red the message her husband had sent her telling her that he was needed at the hospital, and that he wouldn't be home tonight for her birthday and that he was sorry.

Anko sighed as she sipped on her wine and was about to head back to the couch when she noticed the white envelope that Naruto had given her for her birthday was on the counter also. Deciding that now was as good a time as any she opened the sealed envelope and took out the birthday card. As soon as she read it she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

**Wake up happy…**

**Sleep with a**

**Math Teacher**

She opened the card to read what he had put inside it had a picture of her graduating college two years ago back when he was going through his first year of his sophomore year in the picture it had Naruto picking her up and hugging her in her graduate gown almost as soon as she stepped off the podium. She chuckled at the memory he hadn't even waited for the end of the ceremony to tell her he was so proud she wished he was still like that, but an accident that seemed so long ago made that same happy kid nearly break down on himself.

Anko gave a small sad smile at how happy he was back then it seemed to her like it was just yesterday. Anko took her eyes off the picture and looked at what he had written.

_**Happy Birthday from you #1 student.**_

She couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek as she smiled at the card. Naruto always found a way to make her smile and look on the bright side even though he himself had went through so much.

"I hope he's ok, it's so hard to get through to him," Anko mumbled to herself as she stared at the picker of the happy young man who was crushing her in a hug as she tried to pry his arms open to let her go.

She took another sip of her wine before she poured the rest down the sink, and made her way to her room to go to sleep. As she lay down in her bed and drifted off to sleep she thanked the young hyper boy for helping her have a bearable birthday by just being like how he was in the past for one day, especially since he did it for her.

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto gave a bored sigh as he threw the ball into the air and caught it, again for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Where are those bastards," he mumbled as he set the ball down and got up to go to the kitchen. Once he reached the kitchen he walked up to the fridge and pulled out a coke, popped it open, and began to drink its contents.

He stood in the kitchen as he finished the coke off and was about to go back and continue his rousing game of catch when he heard someone knocking on the door. Naruto quickly threw away the now empty coke can and walked over to answer the door. Once he opened the door someone shoved him out of the way and ran towards his bathroom before he could even make out who it was. Naruto was about to yell at whoever it was to get the hell out of his house until he turned to see his good friend Shikamaru.

"Oh, what's up Shika how you been man," Naruto said as he and Shikamaru clapped their hands together.

"Nothing much you know brought the munchies," he replied as he lifted up a white bag that had three big bags of chips.

Naruto gave him a smirk and nodded before he turned back towards his bathroom door. "So what happened to Choji, Naruto asked pointing at the door.

"Some bad Chinese food, told him that it went bad after being in the fridge for two weeks, but he wouldn't listen," Shikamaru explained shrugging as if saying 'what can you do'.

Naruto nodded, understanding that Choji could be stubborn when it came to food.

"Come on in man we got an hour before the others start to show up," Naruto said waving his friend inside.

"Sure why not, I could use a drink between Temari and my mom I could use some down time."

They both walked into Naruto's house splitting directions. Naruto went to the fridge while Shikamaru went towards the stereo to change the song that Naruto had been listening to.

"Shikamaru don't touch my radio I am listing to that song," Naruto said knowing his friend had a strong dislike for rap music.

"Yea, whatever just get me something to drink I won't change the song," Shikamaru yelled back as he flipped through Naruto's iPod trying to find Avenged Sevenfold. Once he found the bands name he pressed play filling the room with loud music.

Naruto made his way back to the living room muttering about asshole friends barging into his house and acting like the own the damn place.

Shikamaru chuckled as he accepted the coke Naruto offered unfortunately for him he didn't see the mirth in Naruto's eyes when he began to open the can. Shikamaru never even saw it coming until his face was covered in the cans contents.

"Oh, that's real mature you asshole," Shikamaru murmured angrily as he took a sip from the can.

"Just remember Naruto, payback is a bitch." Naruto looked at his friend and was about to ask him what he was talking about, but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the hallway restroom.

A few minutes later Choji came out with a relieved face.

"I hope you didn't stink up my bathroom Choji, I just cleaned it today," Naruto said as Choji walked to the fridge to get a drink for himself.

"Na don't worry I lit a match," he said opening a can of coke.

"Gee thanks a lot," Naruto mumbled.

"No problem," Choji replied being oblivious to the sarcasm rolling off Naruto's voice.

"Forget it Naruto, besides we still have to get the shit ready for the party,"

Naruto nodded as he took out his phone and called Pizza Hut.

While he was ordering the pizza for the party both of his friends were getting a table ready for bear pong. As they were setting the cups up a rusty orange colored fox came lazily walking into the room.

"So you finally getting up you lazy fox," Naruto said as he walked up to the fox and scratched its head.

"You know, I brought you to my house so you could guard it while I'm gone, but you've become a spoiled little demon," Naruto said now rubbing the exposed under belly of the fox that was wagging it's tell.

"Man Naruto you are whipped and the sad part is that it's not even human," Shikamaru said as he finished with the table.

"You can't even talk man Temari wears the pants and the shirt in you relationship," Naruto barked back.

Shikamaru was about to say something in his defense, but the door bell wrung just when he opened his mouth.

"That must be the rest of the guys," Naruto said with a smirk, "Party time."

**This Story may be put on Hiatus for a period of time by the way sorry if you are enjoying it.**


End file.
